General
General is a monster around which many of today's calamities center. Tracing many of the events from the past century, many, if not all can be linked to him. Some say that he is an agent of God, others that he's a madman hellbent to watch the world expire. Most people agree on the latter. Nonetheless, he has inspired the Chaos Mundus to strengthen itself, but whether it was because of him, or because they needed to to survive him... is not sure. Biography Childhood on Sanghelios Born from a prestigious clan, General disgraced his family with his cruel birth that took the life of his mother, Anda 'Sofadee, the only female Sangheili to ever earn the 'ee suffix at the end of her name. She died during the childbirth and since she had no brothers, her children would become orphans. Named by his brother, Soza 'Wattinree as "Ripper," because of how he thought General ripped his way through his mother's womb, General had to endure constant torture at the hands of the bully, recieving solace only from the Master of the Orphanage, Rumo 'Moramee. Although General never knew it growing up, Soza was his brother. When their father visited the Orphanage looking for talent, he met his children, but due to Sangheili custom, he was unaware that they were his, as they were of him. Rumo knew otherwise and told General. Soza overheard this conversation and when the time was right, named himself after his father, the legendary Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Nar Wattinree. General refused to take the same name as Soza out of disrespect for him and his father, choosing to opt out of a name, but Rumo 'Moramee insisted that he make the best of himself. Rumo trained General how to fight and all the Sangheilian ways and customs. He sponsored General's education at Iruiru War College as well and as gratitude, General took his name, Ripa 'Moramee. Rising the Ranks General quickly proved to be one of the most adept fighters that Iruiru had ever seen and was placed within the Advanced Unit, which was comprised of Sangheili that would forever be General's friends, Rtas 'Vadumee, Thel 'Vadamee, and Parasses 'Kimaree. The only downside was that the squad leader was Soza 'Wattinree. General continued to suffer under the leadership of his older brother, but his friendship with the others cemented everything together and forced him to better himself. Participating in the Sixteenth Unggoy Rebellion, General truly showed that he was ready to lead when he led his squad to victory, completely crushing the entire rebellion. He also showed no mercy when the Kig-yar Pirate Prince rose with heretical words, but was crushed into oblivion by General's swift response. The Prophets were beginning to notice him and they were happy with what they saw. That being said, Soza 'Wattinree was insistent that General was a detriment to the strike team, unable to fight like the rest of the Sangheili in the team. He refused to acknowledge him anytime he accomplished something so while everyone rose in rank around him, General continued to wear his azure armor that he would later become so fond of. Imprisonment The resentment for Soza 'Wattinree and the family that abandoned him continued to grow, continued to fester until eventually, Soza became the Kaidon of a new colony, called as Decided Heart. General's rage towards him grew until he attempted to lead a coup d'tat against him, but Soza was prepared. He sprung the trap and had General arrested and branded a traitor for his acts against his own brother and was thrown into the Weeping Shadows of Sorrow Penitentiary. Arbiter The High Prophet of Regret came one day to the prison where General was supposed to be interred until death and offered him a way to escape from his fate: by becoming the Arbiter. General took the opportunity and became the first sword against humanity during the Human-Covenant War leading the entire Covenant Armada against their worlds, trying to reclaim whatever they could from the humans. The Arbiter came to find a Forerunner ruin hidden on the planet Harvest that led the way to another Forerunner ruin on Arcadia, another human planet. This wild goose chase allowed a human ship, the UNSC Spirit of Fire to follow behind, which would prove to be his undoing. The trail left by the Forerunners led to a long abandoned planet harboring a massive fleet of Forerunner ships that would be called The Apex by the Covenant. Death Determined to release the fleet and crush the humans quickly, General kidnapped a human female by the name of Ellen Anders at the request of Regret. Anders was a scientist stationed aboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire and the Covenant believed that she was a key to activating the Forerunner sites, but just before the fleet was released, the crew of the UNSC Spirit of Fire was able to find their lost Doctor Anders and put a stop to the fleet by destroying the Apex entirely by collapsing its sun. This was when General's rage overcame him when faced with Sergeant John Forge, who he felt was too far beneath him to be cared about, but his arrogance became his failing and Forge was able to impale him with his own plasma sword and kill him. His body was lost to the explosion of the Forerunner world, along with John Forge, his body rolled off the side of the platform by Rebirth After his death and the destruction of his body, General's soul wandered the void of space, unable to find rest because of his acceptance of his own arrogance and his own guilt at having failed. General continued to fall into a deep depression, his mind cracking and deteriorating in the absense of anything. He continued to lose his mind but his insanity gave him strength. He came to understand what powers he could have over the dust and the rocks as a ghost and his spirit revelled in the power. As his spirit circled the drain of the universe, [a bright light] appeared to him that offered him a chance to get revenge on Forge, and of course, General took this chance. So the light grew and when his eyes adjusted, General found himself back at the Orphanage on Sanghelios. As he floated around the world, he found that the light had given him much more control over his ghostly powers. This was the beginning of the General Reality Distortion Field. Sanghelios was the first to feel the new powers of General. The scientists of Sanghelios called these events "freak geological disasters" ranging from sandstorms to mountains falling apart during earthquakes. General's new godlike powers made him a danger, but without a body, he was not a threat. But that did not last long. General kept attempting to make contact with people from his old life, but no one acknowledged him until November 25, 2535 when General was looking down on one of his old best friends: Thel 'Vadamee, who was scheduled to become the new Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. He watched him for quite some time and noticed that his old friend was... slowly emptying. He had just returned from a campaign against the humans in the Battle of the Rubble and discovered that the Prophets were operating on various tangents and not telling the others. This was contrary to every teaching - the Prophets did not argue - the will of the Forerunners was absolute. Thel was a smart Sangheili and he was seeing the cracks through his entire world and it was draining him of his drive to continue on the path he had taken. His doubts made him an easy target for General to possess. And so General earned his body. Finding Halo Having assumed control of the ailing Supreme Commander Thel ‘Vadamee, Ripa began reassuming his control as the leading human-hunter. This time however, he was hell-bent on finding the “Demons” that had slain him, and if he could help it, he’d find and kill Forge, not knowing that Forge was already dead. After a few years of hunting humans, destroying their worlds, and their SPARTAN’s, Ripa, now calling himself by Thel ‘Vadamee, found the location of the SPARTAN homeworld, Reach, and made a beeline there. As he burned the planet, he saw a ship, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, leaving the system. Knowing in his heart that most of the SPARTANS must be aboard, ‘Vadamee ordered that all ships follow it. When they came out of Slipspace, they found themselves face to face with the holiest of Forerunner artifacts: a Halo Ring. The Bowling Ball Incident Determined to kill as many of the demons as possible, General uses his RDF field to appear in two places at once: onboard his flagship and onboard the Pillar of Autumn. He is disappointed to find that both of the Spartans he finds are almost dead anyway (Linda-058 and John-117) so he decides to cripple the ship from within by killing the captain. Cloaked, General works his way through the ship until he finds the armory where he takes control of an empty suit of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V and decides to go incognito. As he reaches the Captain's Quarters, he doesn't see the Captain, but then the ship shakes. The Covenant had begun firing upon the ship to destroy it. He opens his eyes on the Ascendant Justice and demands that they stop firing, lest they hit the Halo Ring by accident. He turns his attention back to the Pillar of Autumn just as the last torpedos hit and the case in the Captain's Quarters opens and a massive bowling ball collection smashes into General, knocking him unconscious. The General Idea General awakens in a cryotube, unsure of how he got there, the medics trying to get the suit off of him, but for some reason, the armor won't budge. He turns and sees another tube open up and Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 steps out from it, the alarms blaring throughout the bay. He has no idea what he's doing here, or what's going on, or who he is. He's forgotten everything. He follows Master Chief only because they look alike, but he's so lost. They meets with Captain Keyes and with the A.I. of the ship, who would become one of his best friends, Cortana, all seem very insistent on escaping the ship onto the massive ring floating out in... is that space? He's so confused. Master Chief takes Cortana's data chip, and Keye's Pistol, grabbing another pistol and handing it to General. He seems oddly at home with the weapon in his hand, asking what he's supposed to do with it. Master Chief shakes his head, replying, "You kill whatever isn't human." General smiles, "Wait, so you want me, just to start killing things?" Master Chief replies, as he walks away, "That's the general idea." General smiles, thinking that maybe that's his name. So he sticks with it. He says he's following General's Way and thus the name sticks. The Flood After escaping the Pillar of Autumn before it crashed onto the Halo Ring, Master Chief and General are able to reunite the crew and start a resistance against the overwhelming forces of the Covenant, even going so far as to infiltrate a downed CCS Battlecruiser known as the Truth and Reconciliation and rescue Captain Keyes and the command crew of the Pillar of Autumn. Keyes reveals that he heard things about this ring - that it's a weapon that could be used against humanity and immediately plans change: find the trigger of the weapon and hold it. Master Chief and General set out and secure the Control Room. They soon learn that Captain Keyes is on a bad path and after leaving Cortana within the Control Room to stop him from opening a door he shouldn't open, Master Chief and General discover what the Forerunners built this weapon for: to destroy the Flood, a virulent, parasitic lifeform with an insatiable hunger, which quickly begins to spread. The Forerunners make their first appearance shortly thereafter to stop the Flood in the form of machines, floating lasers called Sentinels who are led by an A.I. named 343 Guilty Spark. Guilty Spark recommends firing the Halo immediately to stop the Flood from spreading and consuming the entire galaxy like they almost did 100,000 years ago, and Master Chief and General follow right behind to stop the Flood. After recovering the ignition key to the Halo, a device called the Index, they return to the Control Room where Cortana stops them, forcing Guilty Spark to explain how Halo works. It would not destroy the flood: it would destroy their food source. It would kill all sentient life in the galaxy so that the Flood would starve to death. Master Chief and Cortana realize that they have to destroy Halo before Guilty Spark can fire Halo without the Index, which Cortana absorbs the data within herself to protect the data. Now fighting a three-way war against the Flood, the Covenant, and now the Forerunners, Master Chief, General, and Cortana figure out a way to destroy Halo: by detonating the engines of the crashed Pillar of Autumn. Although Guilty Spark attempts to stop them, they continue on their path and detonate the engines, shattering the Halo ring and escaping just in time. It is here that General is finally able to take off his helmet. Master Chief knew that General was strange: he enjoyed killing a bit too much - he enjoyed the fight more than he should. He laughed when he cut down the weak, but seemed reluctant to further damage those that had fallen. If anyone attempted to damage a body of a Sangheili, General would begin firing on them until they showed respect for the dead. But even Master Chief was not ready to see that General was actually a Sangheili in disguise. Unable to kill him, but finally realizing that the only other Spartan onboard was Linda-058 and not General, who had used his RDF to trick him into thinking that he was always a Spartan, Master Chief relented as General looked at himself, just as shocked. Memories began flooding back slowly and General was crushed by a century of memories and left a crippled mess in the corner. Cortana advised that they leave him be. There were only a handful of survivors from the destruction of Halo and they had bigger problems to figure out: getting home. Ascendant Justice After regrouping with the only other human survivors from the Pillar of Autumn, Master Chief leads them on an attack to capture the enemy flagship, the Ascendant Justice. General helps get them aboard, without them ever realizing that he helped, and they manage to commandeer the vessel. General, meanwhile, disperses the second body and regroups with Thel's body, which in his absence was working to protect the Halo, but because of the disorientation, was unable to do so. Master Chief and Cortana remark that General can go about his business, and end up marooning Thel 'Vadamee (and thereby General) when they take over the ship. It is a few days before he is picked up in his escape pod by the Covenant ships that arrive to survey the damage of the holy ring. The Twenty-First Arbiter General is immediately taken into custody for his failure to safeguard the ring and the trial declares him a heretic to be bound with the Mark of Shame and his line dishonored. The Alpha-Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, Tartarus particularly enjoys shaming one of the greatest Sangheili. Resigned to death yet again, in a prison, shamed and left to die, General is yet again approached by a High Prophet, but this time, the High Prophet of Truth who wants to make him the new Arbiter. Noticing a moment to reclaim his old strength, he agrees and becomes the hand of the Prophets. He shows his devotion by destroying a colony of heretics hanging over the broken Halo that was being taught by 343 Guilty Spark, who had survived the destruction of Halo. General then learns that the Covenant has attacked Earth, led by Regret, who flees, realizing he is outmatched, arriving at Installation 05. General continues to show his devotion when he manages to retrieve the Index of Installation 05, but just as he enjoys his victory over the humans, Tartarus reveals his plot - to usurp the Sangheili as the ruling class of the Covenant. General scoffs at this, knowing that the Prophets will never allow it, but Tartarus claims to have the backing of Truth, just before tossing General off the cliff into the voids deep within the ring. Here, General gets reaquainted with Master Chief when they are both saved by the Gravemind, a hivemind intelligence of the Flood that resides on Installation 05. Gravemind reveals that Master Chief killed Regret, but explains the true purpose of the Halo rings to General. It finally sinks in, and Master Chief and General team up again to stop Truth from activating the Halo. It all turns out to be a trick by the Gravemind who uses Master Chief to clear a path for the Flood to board the capital city of the Covenant, High Charity. General then finds himself in the middle of the Great Schism in which the Sangheili are forced to leave the Covenant by the hostile takeover by the Jiralhanae. General is able to kill Tartarus and stop him from activating the Halo, at which point 343 Guilty Spark reveals that there is a central location that can fire the Halo Rings remotely: the Ark. Installation 00 General stays with the humans and a truce is formed between them and the Sangheili and after some time, Master Chief returns and the fight against Truth resumes. They fail at stopping him from uncovering the Portal to the Ark, and after cleaning up a rogue ship coated in Flood that was driven there by an aspect of Cortana to warn them that the Gravemind is coming and he wants to destroy everything. Realizing that the stakes are up, Master Chief and General join forces and ride into the Portal on the Sangheili ship, The Shadow of Intent, and battle the Jiralhanae and loyalist forces over the massive Installation 00, located outside the Milky Way Galaxy. As High Charity appears at Installation 00, the Flood bearing down on everyone, the combined forces of humanity and Sangheili manage to breach the barrier around Truth and finally, General gets his revenge on him, killing him, stopping the activation sequence. Guiding them, 343 Guilty Spark reveals the purpose behind Installation 00: to rebuild any broken Halos. As Gravemind bears down on them, Master Chief and General set off to do what they have been trying so hard to avoid: they must activate the new Installation 04-B that the Ark is building. Gravemind attempts to kill them at every turn, but Master Chief knows he has an ace up his sleeve and he lands on High Charity with General to rescue Cortana, knowing she still has the data of the Index from the original Installation 04. She is heavily rampant, but they manage to save her. As they go to activate the ring, 343 Guilty Spark warns that it is not ready to fire and it would destroy the ring a second time. Not willing to let them destroy his home twice, Master Chief and General are forced to destroy 343 Guilty Spark and activate the ring. As it begins to shake itself apart, they escape onboard the only way out: the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. As they travel through the Portal back to Earth, the destruction of the Halo and the Ark shuts down the portal. Only half of the ship arrives at Earth: the half with General in it. Master Chief is presumed MIA. Cleaning House Nervous that the Jiralhanae are planning to attack Sanghelis, General orders all Sangheili forces to return to Sangheili controlled space. General soon finds himself during a year long battle against Jiralhanae on Sanghelios under the control of Byrana. The year long campaign scars Sanghelios, but eventually, General is able to defeat Byrana during the Sargent Saga. General becomes attached to a dog named Sargent that in order to destroy him, Byrana decides to attack. The Jiralhanae are slowly driven away and defeated, scattered. Personality General is a being of many faces. Most sources list General as being manic - having no flowing thoughts - bouncing from idea to idea, each one more horrible than the last. General seems to truly enjoy torture: the more blood he sprays, the happier his childlike squeal. He is a true piece of work - just a monster of pure chaos, running from one debris field to another. General is known to be extraordinarily intelligent, as evidenced by his multiple inventions, projects, and his tenure at Stark Industries, which he brought to our universe just so he could work at it. It is not sure if General's intelligence is a sign of his RDF field, or if it is actual intelligence. He will very rarely exhibit this intelligence in the form of a coherent sentence, but when he does, death usually follows. General's Intelligence is rumored to be so powerful that it had to split from his main body in order to not burst open, but there are no facts to support this claim. There is a part to General that is even more terrifying than his unpreditability - his rage. Back when he was mortal, before his death in 2535, Ripa 'Moramee was known to have a massive anger problem, charging at situations with his head down and his fists up, causing as much chaos as he could just to make a point that he could do it. It is rumored that this aspect of General is one of his only weaknesses, but it is a massive advantage too. Making an omnipotent creature angry is not often on the side of those who stay alive long. Relationships With Other People General's Relationships Reality Distortion Victims Of the number of victims that General has claimed over the years, there are none more pitiful than than those who are possessed by General's RDF. These individuals are corrupted by the power of the Field, some exhibiting powers similar to General, others exhibiting curses and debilitating mental strains. *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Zorona *Draconus *Y'Uni *Jake Keyes *Thel 'Vadamee *Ares (Human) *Tanya "Rose" Rivers *Nightwing Ravenholm *JIMMY *Tidaca 75 *Sekhmet *Metuset These individuals are considered highly dangerous to all around them and should be avoided just as anyone would avoid General. Equipment General has invented a great many terrible things. Here is a list of the items believed to be common equipment for General: *Scarab Guns - An arsenal of weapons that look like plasma rifles, but are capable of firing a nonstop stream of energy similar to the discharge of a Super Scarab. General has outfitted a few of them to fire other things as well. **Scarab Gun of Pain - A Scarab Gun that does not fire plasma, but triggers every nerve in the target's body to constrict and fire simultaneously, but without the target dying or succumbing to shock. It's just pure pain. *General's Swords - General had his two plasma swords custom built into his armor so that when he is angered, the blades will roll right out of his knuckles and straight into his hand. The blades are built with a stronger plasma field, making them tougher than regular plasma swords. *Reality Distortion Field - There is no telling how General could use this Field, but transformation and corruption seem to be a common motif. * General's Armor - General's Armor is special in that no matter what rank he actually is, his armor stays blue, the color of a Minor Domo Sangheili. The shields are also incredibly advanced, able to cycle at a distance, allowing General the ability to distrupt eletrical fields with his own shields.